Copy-Vegeta Saga
The fourth Saga of Dragon Ball Super is a mini-saga taking place between the Universe 6 Saga and Future Trunks Saga.While not officially named, this mini saga is neither part of the Universe 6 Saga (as evidenced by it's different title card silhouette, and it's lack of relation to the Universe 6 Saga's plotline) nor the Future Trunks Saga (which is confirmed to start on June 12) In the aftermath of the Gods of Destruction's tournament, the Dragon Team venture to the Planet Potaufeu and encounter Copy-Vegeta. Plot In the aftermath of the Gods of Destruction's tournament, the Dragon Team are all relaxing at one of Bulma's parties as thanks for winning the tournament against Universe 6 and saving Earth. The day previously she invited Beerus and Whis, who said that they'd come. Except, Beerus doesn't want to bring Monaka with them because Goku and Vegeta could find out that he is weak. Whis wants Beerus to just tell them, but Beerus says that it would make Goku and Vegeta's motivation drop, and if they found out that a god lied, Omni-King would be very upset. The day of the party, the whole Dragon Team is there except, of course, Goku isn't there yet. Goku is in a field finishing up working because Chi-Chi made him. But right now he is on the tractor sleeping. Gohan and Videl are not there yet either, but they said that they'd show up in the afternoon. Everyone is talking, and they all hope a disastor like last time will not occur. But luckily this time, Bulma came prepared and made a whole thing of food just for Majin Buu himself, so he doesn't tick Beerus off this time. Then, suddenly, a delivery truck drops in from the sky, and it is the food that Jaco ordered. Then the driver steps out, and it is Monaka. Everyone is shocked that Monaka is just a delivery boy, and then ChiChi says it is nice that a "super powerful being" like him can train but also work at the same time without causing any trouble, like Goku does. Trunks then runs over and takes a crate of the food to try some, but Goten runs over to stop him. Trunks and Goten argue, and tug on the box in their own opposite directions, and Trunks pulls it out of Goten's hands, sending Trunks back a little, and bumping into Monaka. Of course, this sends Monaka flying backward into a table. Trunks and Goten rush over to apologize and see if he's okay. Monaka then sits up and starts bawling his eyes out. Everyone is then confused that one of the most powerful beings in this universe could cry by being sent into a table. Beerus and Whis then arrive and are completely shocked when they find out that Monaka is there. Bulma then goes up to Beerus asks why he didn't invite Monaka, and Beerus is speechless. Vegeta goes over and grabs her because he doesn't want her to get Beerus angry. Battles featured *Goku vs. Beerus (Monaka Costume) *Trunks and Goten vs. Gryll and his gang *Vegeta vs. Gryll and his gang *Goku vs. Copy-Vegeta Episode list *42. "A Tumultuous Victory Celebration! Facing Off At Last: Monaka vs Son Goku?!" *43. "Goku's 'Ki' is Out of Control?! Lots of Trouble Taking Care of Pan!" *44. "Seal of Planet Potaufeu Secret of the Unleashed Superhuman Water" *45. "Vegeta Disappears?! The Menace of Copy Vegeta" *46. "Goku vs. Copy-Vegeta! Who will Prevail!?" References es:Saga de Pot-au-feu ca:Saga d'en Monaka Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super sagas Category:Potaufeu Saga